


Endless White

by amndy, Lenka



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amndy/pseuds/amndy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenka/pseuds/Lenka
Summary: They all rode the last train but it came to a halt in the middle of nowhere.





	Endless White

Soonyoung had a very exhausting day. His boss scolded him a lot because he was caught zoning out most of the time. Even with the pile of dishes on the sink in front of him, all he could think about was the intense choreography he just learned from the dance class he attended just the previous night. The movements were vigorous but he didn’t feel tired, at least until he stepped out of the building and the adrenaline rush stopped working. 

His joints were creaking, even after a good night sleep. He was not in the best condition to do his double shift at the Chinese restaurant but he needed the money to pay for his bills including the dance class fee. He just couldn’t wait to actually earn money from dancing one day so there wouldn’t be any need to wash dishes, serve dishes, being yelled, mopping floors, and closing up the store that he didn’t own for a living. The young man was so tired of catching the last train almost every single day already. 

The train arrived as he yawned for the umpteenth time of the day. He stepped into the coach, realising that there were plenty of empty places to sit. As he sat on one of the empty seats, far from the doors to avoid the chilly autumn wind, he saw the other occupants which were three young men that looked around his age. 

One of them caught his eyes, a handsome glasses-wearing man clad in white shirt and loose tie with long legs. Soonyoung envied that feature of him. Well, it’s not like he was short but he was just average and having longer limbs would probably benefit him whenever he dances. Yeah, he couldn’t stop thinking about dancing. 

To his right, there was another tall black-haired man. He was wearing a navy blue bomber, his face lit up from the screen of the phone he was holding. That guy must be watching something funny because he was smiling wide and occasionally giggled. That was quite a sight, at least it helped Soonyoung here from falling asleep all the way until the last stop and had to walk back to his place. 

The last guy, he couldn’t see the face clearly as it was hidden behind the red pullover he was wearing. He sat still with arms wrapped around himself and a pair of slippers on his feet. The dancer bet he was sleeping and he couldn’t help but wonder if that person had missed his stop.

Suddenly the 25-year-old man felt a harsh jolt and the train stopped abruptly with a screeching sound. He looked around and the other guys in the carriage were doing the same thing, including the shorter guy that dozed off just now but none of them said anything although they had the same thing in mind. 

“What just happened?” The black haired guy who was holding his phone broke the silence. His question was answered with shrugs, none of them had any idea. They waited for a few seconds that felt like hours for the train to continue moving or even any announcement from the speakers on the ceiling but nothing happened. 

“How much longer do we have to wait?” Asked the guy in glasses, but apparently the question wasn’t directed to anyone in particular as he glanced to the watch on his wrist, looking impatient. Perhaps he had an event planned ahead the ride. Minutes passed and they were all feeling antsy from uncertainty. Soonyoung stood from where he was seated and spoke. 

“I’ll go ask the staff for any information.” To his suprise the other guys followed suit.

“I’ll go with you.”

“Me too. I wonder what’s wrong.” 

“Can I go with you guys?”

So the four men walked to the door connecting the carriages but it won’t budge no matter how hard they tried to pull or push or even slide. Weird. 

“Are we stuck in here?” 

The shortest man among them clicked his tongue in annoyance as he kicked the door again but his effort was futile. The four men looked again at each other, tension rising in the air. 

“I-I’ll try calling for help.” They all pull out their phones from their pockets and bags. Soonyoung tried calling his roommate, Chan but it didn’t go through because there was no service— which is weird, since they were supposed to be in downtown Seoul where millions of people depend their life on it. He looked up from his screen and judging from the frustrated look on the other guys faces, they were having the same problem as him. 

No staff.  
No service.  
Nobody else, just them. 

“This… is weird. Just in case, I think we should know each other’s name? I’m Soonyoung.” 

“I’m Wonwoo and I think we’re trapped.”

“No shit sherlock.”

“I’m Jun. I need to go home before my landlord burns my stuff into ashes.”

“Why would he burn your stuff?” 

“I haven’t paid the rent for 6 months and today is the due date.”

“Dude that’s so messed up. You should pay it regularly.”

“I second that.”

“Guys why are you meddling in /my/ affairs?”

“But you’re the one who started this.”

“I’m Jihoon and I think you guys should shut your mouths and start thinking of a way to get out of here.”

The other guys went silent but agreed to what he just said. They need to think of a way but before Soonyoung blurted out the idea that they should break the windows to attract attention, the train doors opened on its own startling them. The blinding light that came through forced then to squint before getting used to it. Again, they looked at each other in confusion but there didn’t seem to be any other option so the four newly acquainted men stepped out of the carriage together, only to be greeted by the colour white for as long as their eyes could see. 

“Isn’t it supposed to be night time?”

“Where’s the railway? Where are the other passengers?” 

“Where are we?”

In the vastness of white, Jihoon’s eyes caught something that differed in colour. He walked silently to the direction and he couldn’t believe what he just saw. Cold palms balled into fists, knuckles turning pale. 

“Guys… I think we didn’t make it.” 

“Huh? What do you mean? Make what?” 

Jihoon didn’t say anything and pointed to the ground. Jun, Soonyoung, and Wonwoo walked over to where he stood and looked to what could have possibly made the other party’s voice shook in what apparent to be fear. And the colours drained from their faces when they saw it. It was a train, their train in particular being surrounded by red fire engines and firefighters trying to extinguish the fire. That was when they recalled the memory. After the harsh jolt that threw them off their seats, they heard a loud screech followed by an explosion. Perhaps that was what happened, their carriage exploded with them in it.

“So… We…”

“We’re dead?” 

“Oh.”

“Okay.”

“That wasn’t the kind of reaction I expected.” 

True, at times like this Soonyoung thought he would breakdown in tears or shout in anger but aside from the pang in his chest, he felt nothing. Perhaps he needed more time to digest the truth. 

“Ouch.” They looked at Jun who was now rubbing his cheek. 

“I pinched my cheeks and it hurts. This must not be a dream.”

“So we can still feel pain even when we’re dead?” Wonwoo questioned out of pure curiosity, completely missing the point. 

“Now what?” 

Aside from that hole on the ground that gave them a view of what’s happening to their bodies, there rest around was still plain white. The four guys proceeded to sit on the ground in a small circle. 

“Ah, my landlord will be so mad at me.”

“We’re dead and that’s all you could think about?” They laughed at Jun’s words that broke the tension around them. 

“We died together, might as well knew each other better right? Like I’ve said, I’m Soonyoung. I’m 25 and I work at a Chinese restaurant.”

“The Chinese restaurant near the station where you boarded?” Wonwoo interjected, his question was answered with a nod from Soonyoung. 

“I was there this evening with some of my clients.” 

“Wait, were you the ones who occupied the VIP room?” This time the lanky guy nodded. Soonyoung recalled the memory of serving some dishes to the VIP room where some fat guys in their mid fifties ate their hearts out like pigs and endlessly ordered bottles of soju. He also remembered seeing a few women dressing up in skimpy clothing in between those guys. Yikes.

“I’m Wonwoo, also 25. I work at a pharmaceutical company and I was accompanying clients and taking home some drunk guys before riding the train.”

“Must be tough working with those pigs.” 

“Definitely. They’re a pain in the ass. Rotten to the core. I thought they’d be here with fat clogged veins waiting for their sins to be counted before me.” His words were followed by understanding nods from all directions. They all had been through a similar situation before and never had they imagine for their life to end that way but fate works in a strange way indeed.

“Jihoon, 25. I’m an aspiring producer and I was on my way to the studio after hanging out with friends. Had barbecue for dinner and it was amazing.” 

“OH THAT IS SOMETHING I WOULD MISS FROM BEING DEAD.” Soonyoung exclaimed followed by the other men’s groans. Seems like they all share the same love for meat. 

“Do they have meat in heaven?” 

“Wait, we’re going to heaven? What if we go to hell?” 

“Do they have meat in hell?” 

“Good question. Next.” Jihoon threw a glance at the last guy who hadn’t paid his landlord for half a year.

“Still Jun. What a coincidence! I am also 25 but still looking for a steady job. I was supposed to go home and pay the landlord so my boyfriend can move in with me. I wonder how he’ll react to the news that I’ve passed away.” Jun’s words made them think about the people they left, the words unsaid and things undone. They were all only 25 with so many things planned in life but it ended abruptly before they even got the chance to fulfil their dreams. 

“Being dead sucks. I still have yet to become a famous dancer.” Soonyoung said as he stretched his arm out and laid on his back, relaxing his still exhausted muscles and joints. 

“If I could be born again I want to dance for a living.” He continued, closing his eyes as he imagined himself spending his days in the studio dancing to his own choreographed moves. 

“I want to compose many songs and write lyrics that touches the listeners. Hey, shall we work together?” Jihoon said to Soonyoung who answered the proposal with a thumbs up and a wide grin. 

“I’d like to NOT work my ass off inside a cubicle. Can I work with you both? I can probably rap or something.” His words made the other guys broke into laughter. The glasses wearing guy did not have the look of a rapper at all. 

“Guys, don’t leave me out. I just want to be employed in the next life so I can keep a cat.” Jun was barely able to feed himself at least once a day and keeping a furry companion isn’t cheap. 

Suddenly, four doors appeared behind them. The boys stood and looked at the doors in awe. The doors were white and huge, rounded at the top with golden frame. The knobs are also gold in colour which sparked curiosity to the four men until realisation hit them. 

“This is it, huh?”

They all knew once they each had chosen a door there was no turning back. They might not be able to see each other again nor go back to the world they had left. Well, they don’t have much options to begin with anyway. Each of them then picked a door and prepared themselves for whatever awaits them, but this time they would be on their own.

“Death sucked less thanks to you three.” Jihoon said his farewell with a sincere smile, the first one he did in months and it had to be on the day of his death. The other 25-year-olds returned his smile as they put their hands on the knobs and turn them at the same time. 

“See you again, guys.”

Jun, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Jihoon stepped into the doors, letting the blinding light engulf their bodies and the doors faded away. The endless white was left empty again.

————————

The fifteen-year-old stood nervously in front of the door to his new training room. It was his first day as a trainee in Pledis Entertainment, a relatively small company compared to others but he was just glad he passed the audition. He knew nobody else so he came alone after his family dropped him off. Nobody else was there so it was just him and the faint noise that could be heard from behind the door. Perhaps everybody else was inside the room.

He took a deep breath and slowly knocked the door to announce his arrival before turning the knob, revealing the crowded room. There were a few boys his age although some of them stole his attention because they looked familiar. Apparently the feeling was mutual because the three guys eventually approached him. 

“Hey. Have we met before?”


End file.
